icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MusicManiac12323/How To Make a Userbox MUSICMANIAC STYLE XD
I know about a billion other people have made one of these, but I figured I might as well make one too because I've helped people already. Please note that this blog assumes that the reader has NO prior experience with coding or coding terms. PLEASE DON'T BE DISCOURAGED IF THIS DOESN'T WORK FOR YOU THE FIRST TIME. I PROMISE THAT IT REALLY IS MUCH EASIER THAN IT LOOKS. YOU MIGHT NOT BELIEVE ME BUT IT REALLY TRULY IS MUCH EASIER THAN IT LOOKS. STEP ONE: NAMING YOUR USERBOX The first step to making a userbox is to decide what you want to call it. This should be something simple and short. However, make sure that it has never been used before. Please note that the names of these are CASE-SENSATIVE, which means that if you capitalize or lowercase a letter in it, then you need to capitalize or lowercase it everytime you want to post the userbox somewhere. They are also sensative to spacing. STEP TWO: CREATING A BLANK TEMPLATE PAGE Next you need to create a template page. There are several ways to do this. The best way would be to go to your own userpage and hit edit. Once there, type these symbols with what you want to call it in between them. Then you can hit publish. Once you go back to your own userpage you should see some red text with the words template and then the title of your template. (Please note that if you see a fully made userbox instead of red text, that means that there is already a template with that name and you should chose another). Now, you have to click on this text, and you are taken to a blank template page! Yay! Another way to do this, is to type a comment with these symbols with you want to call it in between them.Then you should hit publish and you will see the same red text. (Once again, if you don't see the text then that means that a template by that name already exists). Then just click on the text and you will be taken to your blank template page! STEP THREE: THE BASIC USERBOX CODE Now, once you are inside of this page you need your code. This is the basic code for making a userbox: cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" style="width:200px; background: Color Here; border:3px solid black;" ERASE THIS TEXT AND HIT THE ENTER BAR HERE|style="width:45px; height:45px; background:#violet; text-align:left; font-size:14pt;"|[[FILE: File Name Here]] ERASE THIS TEST AND HIT THE ENTER BAR HERE|style="font-size:10pt; padding:4pt; line-height:1.25em;"|'Message Here' Please copy and paste this code into your blank template page. At the beginning of this code you have to include a symbol that looks like this " " (without the quotation marks) but make sure that it is ON IT'S OWN LINE. This step is very important, because if you forget it then your userbox will never end and it will eat all text after it. Also, there are places where I have written in bold "ERASE THIS TEXT AND HIT ENTER BAR HERE", which means that in those places you should erase the bolded text that says "ERASE THIS TEXT AND HIT ENTER BAR HERE", and hit the enter bar to send the next words to a new line of text. You should end up with three lines of text, not including the final line that contains only the "|}" symbol. Please do not erase the | symbol. It should be at the beginning of every line, except for the first line where the beginning should be {| STEP FOUR: PERSONALIZING YOUR USERBOX After you have pasted this basic code into your page, it's time to personalize your userbox! Please not that the bolded text is where you should personalize the userbox (there are other way to change the userbox too, but I won't get into them here.) CHANGING THE COLOR OF YOUR USERBOX: In the spot where I have written in bold "Color Here" you should erase that and type in the color you want. Please note that if you want a color such as light blue you should put the text as one word lightblue. There are many color available for this step. Basic colors such as red and yellow are available, as well as more specific colors such as hotpink. There are even colors like gold or silver or maroon or crimson. You can try to type in colors and see if they are available. If the background color is not showing up, then that means that that color is not available and you should chose another one. PUTTING A PICTURE IN YOUR USERBOX In order to put a picture inside of a userbox, that picture first needs to be uploaded to the wikia. If that picture is not uploaded, then please go the gallery and click "add a picture" to add your picture now. Once you have made sure that the picture does exist, you should copy the name of the file and put it into the spot that says File Name Here in bold. You can find the name of the file by clicking on the picture, it will open in a new window and the name is on top. Make sure to include the .jpg or the whatever it is that the file name ends with. And yes, this picture can be a gif image and it works the same way. Be careful about the size of your image. Shrink it if necessary. THE MESSAGE The message goes where I wrote "message here" and it is what you want your userbox to say. Most start with "This user" but that is not necessary. HEIGHT AND WIDTH I have left the height and width and what is good for the average userbox,but you can change it if necessary. I believe that I have covered everything necessary for creating your typical userbox. If you have any questions at all contact me. Also, if you have a userbox with problems you can give me it's name and I will fix it for you. Or I can even make a userbox for you as long as you tell me what picture you want and what you want it to say. lots of luv, MusicManiac12323 Category:Blog posts